The automotive industry employs a variety of sensors in motor vehicles, including accelerometers and gyroscopes for providing vehicle motion information to safety systems such as stability control systems and air-bag systems, to name but a few examples. A wired network provides power to the sensor, and carries signals from the sensors to an electronic control unit, which processes signals from the sensors and sends control signals to safety systems. Such wired systems impose weight costs and materials costs, and impose complexity to the motor vehicles and their manufacture. For example, version 2.1 of the technical specification of the Peripheral Sensor Interface 5 interface, published in 2012 (“PSI5”) defines a two-wire current interface that requires a two-wire bus to run to each of the sensors within a motor vehicle. Each sensor must include a connector to interface to a counterpart connector on the PSI5 interface two-wire bus. Such connectors add weight and cost, and also introduce a risk of dust or moisture entering the sensor and/or bus at the physical interface between connectors.